


Tom's in Trouble Now

by Shadows_Are_Running



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Tom inside is having a breakdown, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Are_Running/pseuds/Shadows_Are_Running
Summary: When Tord is the only alpha in the house, things are… bad. Well, mainly for Tom. Tord and Tom never got along, and when Tom presented as an omega, it made it worse. But when Tord presented as the only alpha in the house, it got 10 times worse. Tord always keeps Matt and Edd by his side when he can, normally ignoring Tom until the blue hooded ones’ heat comes, or his rut is near.What happens when Tom has enough?





	Tom's in Trouble Now

When Tom had first presented as an omega, he still had hope that Edd, or hell even Matt, could be alphas. But his luck had ran out long ago, if he ever had any. Both of his friends were omegas. So that left Tord. The only damn alpha in the house. Tom hated the thought. But of course, Tord was basically getting a hard on just staring at him with that stupid fucking grin where he showed his claiming fangs. It wouldn’t have been that bad if Edd would have been an alpha, he knew Edd would have taken care of all three of the omegas living in the house. Not just two.

Tom was sitting on the chair, watching the tv and drinking out of his flask, obviously getting pissed at Tord. Tord was in the middle of the red sofa, Matt on one side, and Edd on the other. Tord had his hand mindlessly running through Matt’s hair, and his other hand resting on Edd’s shoulder, he was purring softly to the omegas, who in return, cuddled up to him and gave their own soft purrs.

Tom stifled a growl with, yet another drink. Edd looked over at him, “Tom…? Maybe you shouldn’t drink so much. It’s not- “

Edd was cut off by the, almost drunk, Tom,” Why the fuck would it matter? Not like any of- of you would even notice with how you three are- shoved up each other’s asses…” Tom stood up and stormed off into his room. Edd frowned and went to stand up, but was held there by Tord.

“I should go check on him…”

Tord rolled his eyes, “It’s Tom, he’ll be fine. He acts like this all the fucking time. Now, you wouldn’t want to leave your comfy spot for him, would you~?”

Matt purred and nuzzled in Tord’s side, “He’s right Edd. Tom always does this...”

Edd sighed and looked at the way that Tom had ran off to.

~~~

Tom was pissed. Why, he had no clue. Tom paced back and forth and back and forth, and so forth. It pissed him off when he seen those three together. He was always left out. Tom growled and stopped pacing and glared at his pillows like they were the cause of this. Tom was always the one being left out of pack huddles, or cuddles like the other two would say, Tom would never even favor the idea of cuddling Tord, but he was always left out, not Edd, not Matt, but him. Tom was always left to be taken care of last when their heats came around, no matter the order they went in heat in.

Tom growled and narrowed his eyes. If Tord wasn’t going to pay attention to him, he was going to make Tord pay attention to him. Tom quickly left his room, trying to be as quiet as he quickly went to Tord’s room and almost chocked on the strong scent of the alpha. He had a… strange sent. Tom would say it smelt like any other alpha, but he wouldn’t deny there was a tint of something under it. Tord’s scent smelled like spices, but had the smell of old gun powder, an old war that was long forgotten. If Tom would shut his eyes he could almost imagine… No. Tom shook his head, he had a goal.

Tom’s black eyes looked around the room, he was going to start small and go bigger. Tord didn’t need pillows. Tom growled as he quickly lunged at them and tore them up. Tom then went to the blankets, then his computer chair. Then Tom found himself ripping some of the hentai books up. That’s when he knew he took it too far. If Tom had learned anything, it was not to fuck with Tord’s hentai or you will be killed by a stare. Tom quickly shoved the book and the shreds of it up his hoodie as he took off back to his room. Tom slammed the door shut and locked it. Tom quickly rushed to his bed and shoved the torn-up book between his bed and bedframe. Tom quickly got in bed and got under the covers.

Tom had dozed off for a little, getting jolted awake by a pissed of Tord banging on his door. “What the fuck you stupid bitch?!” Tord growled as he banged on the door. Tom flinched slightly, but scoffed.

“The fuck do you want Commie?”

“You know what the fuck I want! I’m going to kick your ass! Why the fuck did you do that to my shit?!”

Tom scoffed once again, not wanting to deal with Tord’s shit and laid back down, going under the blankets. “Just… Fuck off.”

Tord, with a final, swift kick to the door had it coming open. Tom tensed up once he heard the door crack. “I will not fuck of Jehovah. You fucking wrecked my shit and I want to know why before I break your fucking neck.” Tord seemed to stalk over to Tom’s bedside and watched him with a feral glint in his eyes.

Tom huffed and wrapped his blankets around him tighter, trying to keep the slowly changing smell from pineapples to sour, rotten pineapples from Tord. “Edd will hurt you if you even lay a hand on me…” Tom grumbled, “Just go cuddle with them some fucking more. I’ll get you different damn pillows...” Tom growled and tried to bury himself further into the blankets.

Tord’s dimeter seemed to shift slightly. “Is that why you did that to my stuff...?”

Tom huffed, “What?”

“You wanted me to show you affection. That’s why you did that, isn’t it?”

Tom huffed and rolled over in his bed, facing away from Tord. Tord sighed and laid beside him, wrapping his arms around the blanketed figure. “If this is what you wanted you should have just said so… If it was bothering, you that much.”

Tom was leaning back into the alpha of the houses’ chest and shut his eyes contently. “I… I just didn’t want them to get it all… I’m like the actual omega in the house… I never get paid attention to here…” Tom was slowly spilling everything out to his enemy, but this was the purpose of these cuddles. It was to help each other talk about what was bothering whoever was included in the cuddle.

Tord hummed softly and kissed the blanketed head, “If that was it, you should have just said so. I would have paid attention to you more.” A toothy grin spread across the Norwegian’s face as he got over the omega, pulling the blanket off, “Though you still need to get punished~”

\--

Tord kept his word, after that night Tord had paid more attention to Tom then he had the other two ever. Edd was happy to be free of the alpha’s over-bearing attention, Matt on the other hand was not. Sometimes Matt would try to get in the cuddles when Tom and Tord would cuddle on the couch, and Matt would receive growls and glares from one or the other and would run to Edd every time it happened, Edd was forced to calm the other omega down and cuddle him, or deal with his whining all day.


End file.
